Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, released for Android on November 13, 2014 and iOS on November 20, 2014. This port costs $2.99. A demo was released for Android devices on the Google Play Store. However, unlike the other core series mobile port demos, it only allowed the player to play Night 1. This might be because it was the first demo of the core series, as the first game did not recieve a demo. The game also recieved an Amazon Fire OS Port for $2.99, but suffers more framerate drops than other mobile ports due to the Amazon Store's tighter memory limit. This has been fixed in later ports to Fire OS. Differences Android v1.07 and iOS v.1.03: *The animations for the animatronics on the menu have been removed. *Mangle's radio frequency audio is absent in any room it is in, including the Right Air Vent blind spot. *Toy Bonnie doesn't slide into view when putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head to deter him when he is in the Right Air Vent. Instead, he simply exits the vent like the other animatronics do when the player puts on the head. **However, even though he doesn't slide into view, he takes longer to exit the vent than the others. It is unknown why this occurs. ***This was likely added to give Toy Bonnie a unique characteristic that the other animatronics that travel through the vents don't have, thus replacing his slide, possibly due to limitations. *The rooms in the pizzeria are noticeably smaller. *Some animations are now much quicker or completely absent, such as the animations for the Freddy Head and the Monitor, and the static in the menu or camera feeds. This is also true for most jumpscares. *Cutscenes after finishing a night are absent. *The animatronics are more aggressive in the mobile port than on the PC version. *The A.I. is not freely customizable in the Custom Night menu, and it is instead restricted to presets. *Toy Bonnie will not appear in the Party Room 4 camera on the iOS version. **This is also true for Toy Freddy in the Game Area. *Death Minigames are much more simplistic. *If Golden Freddy is active, he can attack at any time, even while in the camera. This only happens on the Android version. This makes Night 6 or the others including Golden Freddy- almost impossible on Android. *When Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, they take a much longer time before they leave, regardless of whether or not the player equips the Freddy Fazbear Head. This only happens on the iOS version on some older iOS platforms. *The Music Box winds up much slower in the iOS version on some older iOS platforms. *There is no audio for the Air Vent Lights or the Flashlight. *The Flashlight will become disabled for a much longer time when an animatronic is moving down the hallway in the mobile version. **This makes Foxy an incredibly difficult animatronic to handle on later nights, especially in the Custom Night presets in which he is set to 20, considering that the animatronics are more aggressive than in the PC version. *When the Flashlight is disabled by an animatronic moving, it makes the sound that occurs if using it is attempted when disabled by BB. *Compared to the PC version, the animatronics in the air vents take around 3 seconds before they leave, whereas in the PC version, they take around 5 seconds before they leave. **The only exception to this is Toy Bonnie, who may linger at the Right Air Vent for extended periods of time. Bugs *When Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Toy Freddy enter The Office, if the player turns on the Air Vent Lights, this will result in said animatronic seemingly turning invisible. This also occurs on the PC version. **If the player raises and lowers the Monitor or Freddy Fazbear Head after this happens, they will still be attacked by said animatronic. *There is a glitch where Mangle can be seen in two different rooms at the same time. *Similar to the first game, leaving the game and returning without closing will cause most in-game sounds to completely mute. |-| Gallery = IosPrizeCorner.jpeg|Prize Corner on mobile. IosShowstage.jpeg|Show Stage on mobile. IOS Death Minigame.jpeg|Death Minigames on mobile. IMG_0430.JPG|A glitch from one of the Death Minigames on mobile. Toy Bonnie at Party Room 4 on Android.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 4 on Android. Custom Night on Android.png|Custom Night on mobile. IMG 1075.png|The Office with several plushies on mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous